Mobile devices with various methods of connectivity are now for many people becoming the primary gateway to the internet and also a major storage point for personal information. This is in addition to the normal range of personal computers and furthermore sensor devices plus internet based providers. Combining these devices together and lately the applications and the information stored by those applications is a major challenge of interoperability. This can be achieved through numerous, individual and personal information spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate webs of information with their own locally agreed semantics without necessarily conforming to an unobtainable, global whole. These information spaces, often referred to as smart spaces, are extensions of the ‘Giant Global Graph’ in which one can apply semantics and reasoning at a local level.
In one embodiment, information spaces are working spaces embedded with distributed infrastructures spanned around computers, information appliances, and sensors that allow people to work efficiently through access to information from computers or other devices. An information space can be rendered by the computation devices physically presented as heterogeneous networks (wired and wireless). However, despite the fact that information presented by information spaces can be distributed with different granularity, still there are challenges to achieve scalable high context information processing within heterogeneous environments such as Nokia's Mobile Clouds®. One such challenge is to create adaptive computation platforms to enhance the information processing power of a device as it interacts with various external information processors.